


Born to Die

by Celia4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia4/pseuds/Celia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伪科幻<br/>不要在意细节</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Die

　　那是我第一次看见他。  
　　我听说过他，他在隔壁的物理组里研究一个怪到让人想不出答案的问题。  
　　那天我做完实验，坐在实验楼的窗户边呼吸新鲜空气。因为研究项目大多都是国家机密，所以这个包罗万象的研究机构被设在大漠里，空气干燥得让人鼻粘膜发痒。  
　　风一吹就有黄沙漫天飞舞，我很想抽一颗烟，但是摸遍了口袋，没有找到打火机，只能悻悻地把烟塞回烟盒里。  
　　正是日落时分，太阳大到让人想要情不自禁地闭上双眼，虽然光芒已经黯淡，但是威压仍然不能忽视。  
　　我常常在想太阳那里究竟是一个多么孤独的世界，灼热的温度足以让一切生命噤声，太阳风带起一波又一波的粒子流，内部的核变不知疲倦地给予着让人眩目的光与热。  
　　他在沙漠的地平线上出现，背对着太阳光向着实验楼走来，他轻拍自己的肩膀，抖落留在衣领上的黄沙——逆光而行的太阳一般的男人。他的金色眼睛似乎比太阳光更耀眼，我忍不住抬手遮住那光芒。  
　　只一瞬，他便离开我的视线。  
　　后来我和他聊过几次——仅仅只有几次是因为有那么几回我们的交流并不止于聊天。他笃信相对论，是爱因斯坦的忠实拥趸者。他也曾经想要证明过弦理论，但研究多次最终以失败收尾。理论物理只是他手里的一个工具，他有更疯狂的梦想。  
　　比光更快。  
　　“早上好，利威尔。”他的头发乱得像稻草，我伸出手想要帮他打理，却被他笑着拍掉。我不知道为什么——为什么连他笑着，我都感受不到半分的快乐，即使是在强烈的生理快感的刺激下，他的那双琥珀色的眼睛里仍然保留着那一两分的清明，像是被深深印刻在那里的、时间的烙印。  
　　对他的过去我一无所知，我们做的最多的就是拥抱、亲吻、肉体的交合。研究所里的别的人都认为我们是一对，可是我知道事实并不是这样。  
　　不过是相互抚慰。  
　　事后我会抽一支烟，用我能够精密称量化学药剂的手指夹着它。他凑过来，夺过我的烟头，狠狠抽一口，然后把烟雾喷在我的脸上。  
　　“你跟他很像，可你不是他。”他常常对我这么说。  
　　他的表情就和沙漠的夜晚一样，万籁俱寂，只有风在吹。他的眼皮一张一阖，睫毛微微扇动，眼睛里雾气氤氲。  
　　“你很好看。”这个时候他会主动跨坐在我的腰上，再次唤醒我的欲望。  
　　我知道他在等、在寻找一个人，那个人不是我。  
　　我叫他的名字，艾伦，艾伦，等待着表情迷醉的他给我一个回应。  
　　他偶尔叫我的名字，利威尔，一声一声犹如天籁。但更多的时候，他叫一个奇怪的称呼，我确定那不是一个人名，这个称呼不属于研究所里的任何人。  
　　兵长。兵长。  
　　像是从远方传来的呼唤，来自时间的洪流的深处。  
　　他一定爱透了这个人。  
　　  
　　那年他三十四岁，眼角却鲜有鱼尾纹。他有时候会来化学组找我，帮我带来做得奇奇怪怪的午饭。我看得出他的用心，一言不发地坐在实验室外的长椅上吃掉所有，他一边吃一边笑着看着我，我拿出口袋的手帕帮他擦掉他嘴边的饭粒。这些便当让饮食适度的我有了饕餮的欲望，恨不得它变得无穷无尽，这样他就能坐在我的身边，坐到没有尽头的未来。  
　　我十五岁，几乎没有来研究所以前的记忆。似乎我生来就属于这里，属于沙漠里的无尽的孤独，直到我遇到这个像光一样的男人。  
　　他包容我，给我他笨拙的关心，三十四岁的中年人却有着情窦初开的少年般的稚气。我想我是爱他的。甚至如果没有那个叫做“兵长”的人，我会把我心里的一切都告诉他。  
　　我输给一个性别不明、长相不明的人，虽然我知道“他”跟我很像，但这不能抵消我心里的恨意半分。  
　　我有点不甘心，可心里有声音告诉我我该冷静下来，所以在他面前我变得愈发寡言。我们的交流，只剩下了做爱，在那一个又一个的漫漫长夜里，他不谈他的物理，我也不谈我的化学，我们看起来相安无事，暗礁却又无处不在。  
　　他抚摸着我的脸，还是带着凉意的笑容：“利威尔，别想那么多。”他的眼神里姑且有一种能把被人称之傲慢的东西，让人难以接近。  
　　我怎能不想多。我有一种莫名涌上来的暴怒的心情，我很想扯着他的衣领，直到他说出一切的真相。  
　　爱令我盲目。  
　　  
　　他从不让我进他的实验室。即使我就站在实验室的门口，他就站在门边跟我讲话。他穿着实验用的白大褂，像穿着白色的道袍，表情若能再肃然点，就像个宗教壁画上的殉道者。他不吝惜他的微笑，所以这副画面的宗教感被破坏，他看起来又像个光点了。  
　　“为什么不让我进去。”我偶尔发挥我身为少年的固执。  
　　他笑着眨眨金色的眼睛，此刻它们是门锁上的黄铜，在我面前划开一道界限：“这个是机密。利威尔不能知道。”  
　　“为什么。”我大概能猜出他所做的一切不仅仅是物理，在我们刚刚相识、还没上床的时候他曾经跟我讲过生物学的东西，他有着大胆的猜想与实验，他的实验室就是他的焚尸炉。  
　　焚化陈旧的一切，让新的进来。  
　　“不为什么。”大人的口吻，“这是秘密。”  
　　我低下头，躲避来自他身上的光源，我再次感到自己对他的一无所知。满腔的热爱无处抒发，连他的身世我也一概不知，我们很近又很远。  
　　“‘天才少年’，别哭啊。”他叫着外界给我的外号，从门里走出来把我拥抱。我感受到他的体温，但眼泪没落下来，像是设定好的程序，即使悲伤外涌我也少有眼泪。  
　　我听到他在我脖颈边的呼吸，还有一声几不可闻的喃喃。兵长。  
　　又是“他”。  
　　我吃醋、嫉妒、不甘，唯独不知道该把他怎么办。  
　　  
　　他比我更了解我自己，人生失忆一般的前十五年，似乎除了用来进入研究组的化学知识以外别的什么都没留下，他笑着告诉我我的生日，是那个圣灵降临的日子。  
　　我第一次过生日就只有他陪着我，沙漠的冬天里，他除了大衣什么都没穿，我受到原始的性冲动指引，第一次跟他耳鬓厮磨。平日里他写报告的手指抱住我的身体的时候，我感慨竟然能有这种快感。我感觉充实，我在他的身体里。  
　　他疲倦地躺在我身下，眼睫翕动。我忍不住吻他，他依然有着年轻人的热度，一点也看不出年龄。  
　　冲动的话差点说出口，关于永恒，关于天长地久。幸好我忍住了。  
　　他脸上的泪水和汗水和在一起，还没擦干净，他摸着我的头发，温情如热恋中无法自拔的情人。他叫着“兵长”，我的心冷下去。  
　　我什么都没问，什么都没说。  
　　这里的圣诞气氛很弱，但也还能听见远处的礼堂里传来的圣歌，孩子的声音，大概是沙漠附近村子里请来的唱诗班。他们唱着“圣加百列引我上天堂”，声音纯净不带杂质，像阳光下的流沙，也像他的眼睛。  
　　但喻体们都很危险，一旦陷进去会出不来。  
　　我知道他喜欢我，他不会作假，不会欺骗。  
　　可是有的时候，光是喜欢远远不够。  
　　贪婪本就是本性。  
　　  
　　他的研究有条不紊地进行着，有时候报告我进度，十八岁生日那天他送了我一把钥匙，告诉我“就快了”。  
　　那时候太阳光透过窗户照进来。  
　　夜晚很快就要降临。他看我的眼睛，吻我的额头，跟我说很想看大海。  
　　他总是有很多任性的要求，比如拉着我逃掉规定好的研究时间，窝在房间里看电影傻笑一个下午。他懒惰得像一只欠顺毛的猫，躺在我的胸口，嘴角上扬。  
　　我和他心照不宣，没有发问。  
　　他在进行一项隐秘的研究，或许还带着那么点跨时代的意义，物理组最近大部分的资金都投在他的项目上。  
　　“如果我不见了，请不要等我，也不要找我。”他的棕色头发在我的胸口蹭了蹭，找了个更合适的位置。  
　　“你要离开研究所？”我问他，我只能想到这里。  
　　“不啊。”他的尾音上扬，听得出是愉快的心情。  
　　我们的对话没再继续，电影上演到高潮的剧情，曾被多人嘲笑的搞笑先生成了英雄，有着不输于超级特工的身手，即使依然笑料百出，他仍然拯救世界抱得美人归。  
　　有时候也愿能与他共享这样的结局，但似乎是没可能。  
　　  
　　我十九岁那年，他终于兑现了他的诺言，不发一言地消失。  
　　我没满世界找他，他要是不想见我，大概有千百种方法来躲避我。大人反正总是那么狡猾，我又想起他那并不快乐的笑。  
　　找不到他的第三天，突然想起了他送我的钥匙。  
　　他一直挂在胸口的钥匙的复制品，也是曾隔在我眼前的障碍。  
　　轻松地打开他实验室的大门，里面比我想象的更满一些。一个巨大的培养皿插着管子，里面装满了培养液，却没有实验体留在里面。  
　　旁边是一个类似于实验舱的地方，横放着，长度刚好能供一个人躺进去。  
　　一张信纸贴在培养皿上，是他的笔记。  
　　“利威尔：我知道你会来这里。抱歉瞒了你这么多年，可是，我始终觉得你应该知道真相，毕竟你是一个独立的个体，而并非我初衷所想要做的‘他’的复制品……我找到了能变得比光速更快的方法，所以我要回去了。我已经活了太多年，我要回去找‘他’。虽然不知道究竟能不能成功，那么就先尚且这么一试吧。我的故事太长，有机会再给你讲吧。抱歉把你一个人留在这里。艾伦·耶格尔”  
　　我抚摸上培养皿的玻璃壁，里面的液体在电流的作用下仍然在流动——我的襁褓，孕育我的子宫。  
　　一切变得合情合理——为何我没有记忆，为何我无法完全控制我的情绪，以及我强烈对他产生的情愫，说到底都是设定好的程序，那个被称为“兵长”的复刻而已。  
　　既然这样，又为何给我自己的思想，让我犯下所有人要犯下的罪孽，又不给我赎罪的机会。  
　　艾伦啊，说到底他还是那么任性。  
　　他会回到“他”的身边，不知道在他深爱的“他”的身边，他是不是会展露真心的笑颜？答案我不知道，大概也是没机会知道的了。  
　　其实最近梦到很多东西，很多不属于我的记忆。一个残酷的年代，无法抵抗的爱与死亡，火光之中少年睁开他的眼眸。  
　　一个男人，很像我又不是我，举着刀刃站在少年面前，替他扛下现世的一切不合理与罪恶。少年的眼睛在这层庇护之下，才能永远清澈如斯，坚定地走着自己的道路。  
　　即使那段孤单旅程是千年万年。  
　　  
　　我离开了研究所，离开了大漠。  
　　我来到雨水充沛的地方，这里终年有和暖的阳光，我用化学知识给当地的居民做着一些配置药物的工作，来抵抗热带地区传染疾病的肆虐。  
　　我的生命里不再有他，我的十九岁刚刚开始，即使这份生命来自别的地方，我也能毫不顾忌地继续活下去。  
　　这大概是来自“他”的性格，不过答案已经不重要了。  
　　那天我睡在在自己的房子门口摇椅上，看着雨水从芭蕉叶的边缘落下来，我不知道该干些什么，心里仍然有一份等待在蠢蠢欲动。  
　　现在两千年前的世界是否有他？  
　　艾伦·耶格尔。我喊他的名字。  
　　当地的住民急匆匆地跑过来，手里还抱着一个孩子，被布包裹着，没有哭。  
　　心急火燎的当地语言，大概是不知道为什么多出了一个没人认领的孩子，让我来检查一下有没有疾病。  
　　我把婴儿接过来，据说他怕生，但到我怀里就开始“咯咯”笑起来，天真无邪，再没两千年记忆的负担。  
　　看来实验失败了啊，艾伦·耶格尔。  
　　他的眼珠变了颜色。他不再是危险的流沙，而是即使在困境中也顽强生长的绿洲植物，一眼望去，充斥的都是蓬勃的生命力。  
　　让我们以新的生命相爱吧。  
　　我知道，对着一个婴儿说这些话很奇怪，但我知道再过几年，等他长大了，他一定不会介意。  
　　这一次，让我参与你的生命——生死相随。  
　　END


End file.
